As if
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: Kagome wrote a poem for class, a poem from the heart! Miroku finds it and Inuyasha reads it. One-shot KaIy


As If

Unbelievable

By: Kagome Higurashi

Am I a child?  
Does he truly have the right to treat me as one?  
I know I love him but…  
Does he love me back?  
No, he loves her  
That thing who should not be here  
But, though neither should I  
I miss him so much and I hate that  
Why should I love a man who does not love me back?  
Not a man even, a boy  
A child  
How dare he do this to me?  
Maybe if I were dead he would care about me  
But I can't act like she has no place in his heart  
She loved him  
He loved her  
I love him  
It was a long time ago  
Can't she see that?  
She lost her chance  
I want mine  
I need to be with him  
He needs to be with me  
I'll be there for him  
I can't deny your feelings  
But I don't care  
Please just leave  
He may not love me now  
But with you done I may have a chance  
He'll always love you  
I'm not needed…I'm sorry  
When it's over I'll leave  
You can have him  
But my pain will never go away…

"Well done Kagome" Her teacher congratulated her, "that is from the heart class. I'm giving you an A." Kagome placed her paper in her bag and sat down. It wasn't as if she **really** thought like that…nah, she didn't.

After school Kagome didn't even get to talk to her friends. Inuyasha swooped down and picked her up.

"Koga won't go away, you need to make him." He informed her. Kagome sighed and waited until she was in the other world. Koga was standing by the hut and talking to Sango.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't fight."

"Sango threatened to cut off my head." He stated bluntly

"Oh" After an hour of trying to get Koga to leave he did. Kagome sat down inside the hut and leaned back. Inuyasha conviently had to go somewhere when he _smelled _something. Kagome rolled her eyes as Shippo went through her bag.

Shippo handed something to Miroku and asked him to read it. She scanned the paper then told Shippo he didn't know what it said and not to be going through Kagome's things. By that time Kagome was asleep. Miroku waited until Kagome woke up, well he woke her up when everyone else had gone to sleep. Inuyasha still had not come back.

"Kagome…"

"What?"

"I found this paper in your bag…" he started

"You went through my stuff!" Kagome had flames around her head

"No, of course not, Shippo pulled it out and asked me to read it to him."

"YOU READ IT TO HIM?" She had bombs around her and Miroku was an inch tall.

"No, I told him I didn't know what it said." TT

"oh." Kagome was fine now.

"So, what did you want?"

"I could read it."

"Yeah I got that, but so?"

"It's about Inuyasha isn't it?" Kagome sweat dropped

"Is it that obvious?" she asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes." Kagome anime dropped

"So it's not like I actually feel that was!"

"It's a beautiful craft of words, I just assumed it came from the heart."

"Well, you assumed wrong."

"Oh…then I guess I'll go show this to Inuyasha" he said pulling a paper out from behind his back.

Kagome jumped at him.

"NO" she wailed She missed him completely and grabbed his robe. She held on to his leg as he dragged her. Kagome got up and jumped on him, she stumbled around with his arm out holding the paper away from her.

"Ow, Kagome! QUIT PULLING MY HAIR!"  
"THEN GIVE IT BACK!" By now everyone was awake watching.

"IT ISN'T BUT HE COULD TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY."

"Who could take what the wrong way?" Inuyasha said covering his ears. He looked at them for a few minutes to take in what he saw. Miroku's right arm was extended out with a paper in his hand his left was trying to pull Kagome's right hand out of his hair while she was reaching for the paper with her left while her legs were wrapped around his waist. Inuyasha pulled the paper out of Kagome's hand causing Kagome to scream. Miroku pinned her arms against the side of the hut.

"If it really doesn't matter he will know that if you tell him." Inuyasha read it and looked down at the ground. Kagome kneed Miroku where it really matters. She snatched the paper out of Inuyasha's hand and stuffed it into her bad she took that and ran to the well and jumped in.  
"Go after her!" Sango said giving Inuyasha a shove. Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in. Kagome was still in the well house. She was sitting quietly on the stairs. When she looked at him she ran up the stairs but Inuyasha got there first. It was dark so Kagome couldn't really tell where He was. All she knew was that he separated her from the door. Inuyasha on the other hand could perfectly see her. She was mad and slightly scared.

"Kagome…" Kagome looked up to where his voice was coming from. If she looked hard enough she could see his amber eyes.

"Tell me it doesn't mean anything."

"Like you care."

"How do you know I don't?"

"Didn't you read it? You love her not me!"

"So it does mean something?" Kagome looked down trapped in the words.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I guess it has some connections"

"Kagome me and Kikyo-"

"I don't care!" She screamed and pounded at his chest. He held her hands at his chest and looked down at her. Her eyes had adjusted so she could make out most of his face.

"Are over"

"What?"

"She realizes that we can not be together, I don't want someone who _can't _be with me…I want you."

"Right, and I'm just going to believe you?"

"Kagome I've been waiting for you to say something! That stupid wolf is always around and we're always busy looking for the jewel shards…I just didn't know if you felt the same way…"

"God you're so stupid!" She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"So you do love me?" He said looking at her

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Yes, this is so unbelievable…I want to hear you say it."

"I love you Inuyasha so much!"

"Am I going to wake up now?"

"Not before this" She kissed him.

"Now you can wake up" Inuyasha closed his eyes and laughed out loud.

"I love you more than anything" he picked her up and twirled her around.

Aww, now wasn't that cute? Bye!


End file.
